


Thoughts

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm on my way."

_Oh wow, his voice is kind of gravelly. I wonder how far away he is, then. How long have I got?_

"Okay, see you soon."

_That sounded casual enough. I think. Was it too casual? Maybe he'll think I've gone off him. Oh God. Stop it._

_Okay, think. Hair's fine. Jeans? I suppose so. I - what's that? Oh, for God's sake. There's toothpaste on this t-shirt. I might only have two minutes._

_That's better. Blouse looks casual but still smart. It says 'I am a confident, attractive woman.' Am I, though?_

_Oh bloody hell, the doorbell._

"Hi, Cormoran."

_Stop breathing like that._

"Hi. I brought wine."

_His arms go tight when he lifts things up. Would it be odd to ask him to do it again? Oh God, he's talking. Say something normal. Not 'how are your arms.'_

_Ok. Just about managed to get drinks and sit down without making a complete fool of myself. It's going well. Try to concentrate on what he's saying, not his mouth. It is nice, though._

"Have you got plans for this weekend?"

_Yes, I've got plans, and they all involve you._

"Not many. Some work, some chores."

_Oh God, I sound boring. He's going to fall asleep._

"Well, if you wanted something to do tomorrow night… there's a gallery opening. I know, it's not my usual thing."

_His eyes are so crinkly when he smiles. Is it weird that I love it? I'd love to go to a gallery with him. How sweet._

"But I was given tickets by Dirty Harry's wife. I thought you might like to go."

_Why does he look so shy? Oh God, I'm doing that weird smile again. I can feel it but I can't stop it. Tell him yes. Come on._

"I'd love to."

_Oh hell, the crinkly eyes. I can't think straight when you do that, Strike. Stop smiling. No, I don't mean that. Or do I?_

_Shit. I've been looking at him for two and a half minutes. In silence. He's going to think I'm a fool. I've said barely ten words since he got here. Say something. Anything._

"Nice day, today."

_The fucking weather. What an idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

_What does one wear to an art gallery, anyway?_

_Phone's ringing. Where did I put my handbag? Oh yeah, I dumped it by the bed right before I… well, anyway, let's not focus on what I did. I had to, or else the tension would have turned me into a puddle the second I saw him. It still might, but at least I'm not sexually frustrated now._

_Oh, who am I kidding? Yes I am._

_The bloody bank can talk to my voicemail, I haven't got time for this._

_Right. Ready to leave. I hope he's wearing that jumper._

"Hi. Hope you're keen on post-modernism."

_Oh no, he knows about the art. I should have done some research. Quick, decide - pretend I know, or admit the truth? Wing it or 'fess up?_

"Honestly, I don't really know much about it."

_Shit. He's going to think I'm an idiot._

"Me neither. We can always make it up."

_Oh, thank god and all the angels._

_Stop laughing so hard, it wasn't that bloody funny._

_He's walking really close to me. I do quite like it but he's banging my handbag against my thigh. Not the kind of banging I was hoping for, to be perfectly honest. Can I switch arms without him being offended? Only a lunatic would be offended by someone swapping their handbag over, right?_

_Damn, he saw me. He's looking -_

_Oh._

_That's nice. His hand is really warm._

"This one's pretty out there, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Imagine that in the office. That would have definitely scared away John Bristow."

_He's laughing. I made him laugh. Oh - ouch. Don't flick your hair that much, you'll get neck cramp._

_I must admit, walking around here with him makes me feel ten feet tall. He's just so proud to be with me. He's interested in me. The actual, real, genuine me. He's seen me go bright red when he's kissed my hand, and he still likes me. Honestly, it's a miracle._

_Maybe I could tell him about what I did earlier. Maybe he'd be interested in that._

_Hmmm. Let's not get carried away._

_Stop picturing him carrying you away._


	3. Chapter 3

_Back at his flat. I have giggled about forty-three times in the last hour. Maybe he thinks I'm drunk. Although he's had his hand on the back of my jeans for the last twenty-one laughs, and I don't think he'd do that if he thought I was drunk._

"Are you okay?"

_I fucking love it when his voice goes all soft and quiet. He should just whisper everything. Maybe I should start suggesting dates in libraries._

"I'm more than okay."

_And that's definitely helping._

_I need to do better than this. 'More than okay.' What does that mean? Middling? Quite pleased but not overjoyed? Wild with happiness?_

_Concentrate, for God's sake._

"You're gorgeous, Robin."

_Oh, here come the shivers. I've heard that from him a few times now, and it never gets old. Never._

_His mouth tastes like beer. I've never been a huge fan of beer, but from his tongue…_

"Cormoran…"

_Fuck. My voice sounds whiny. I sound stupid._

_He doesn't seem to mind, though, to be absolutely honest._

"Robin, I…"

_Oh, he sounds nervous again. Maybe this is it. Two weeks of dating have brought us to this. And I can't remember what underwear I'm wearing. Fuck._

_He's all breathy. He's so damn sexy. Have I done that to his voice? There's actual sweat on his forehead. Not in a gross way, though._

_I'm making him sweat._

_Jesus._

"Do you want to do this?"

_What the fuck is the right answer to this question?_

_The truth is yes, yes, one hundred percent yes - but does that make me a tart? I don't think playing hard to get is really relevant any more when you're on his couch with your hand up his shirt._

_Focus, for fuck's sake. Answer him._

"Of course I do. I want you."

_Oh God, now I sound like I'm in a cheesy movie._

_This is the really awkward bit. I almost wish it could just be like when you go for a smear and they say, "ok, onto the bed, and take your knickers off."_

_Stop thinking about that now!_

_It would be easier, though._

_If he comes at me with a speculum I'm going to kick him in the face._

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

_It's hard enough to focus around him, and it's even harder now he's touching me…_

_I hope he doesn't mind a bit of hair._

_How are his hands so soft? He's everywhere, and - oh, God. Yes._

_Stop making that noise._

_I sound like a squeaky hinge. He's going to laugh._

"Your body, Robin… you feel incredible."

_Holy fuck. Keep growling like that. And moving your hand like that… Jesus Christ. What the hell is happening to me._

_I want to bite him._

_Is that too much? Maybe just a little nibble._

_Oh, God, he liked it. More than liked it… If he does that again, I'm gonna come. Does he know that? Oh no. Tell him._

_The fucking bastard. Why did you stop?_

_Oh. I stopped him. Oops._

"What do you want?"

_Everything._

_Oh, he means actual instructions._

_Should I tell him, or just do it?_

"I don't really want to do… oral. Not yet."

"Okay."

_What? No whining? No, 'but you'll like it once I start?'_

_Bloody hell._

_He's such a good kisser. His mouth is like… oh, I don't know what it's like. My brain's short circuiting. It's fucking amazing, is what it is._

_He's so big._

_Can I pull him onto me? Is that too forceful?_

"Are you sure?"

_Oh my Christ, I am so sure. I need this, right now._

"Yes. Please, Cormoran."

_Oh shit, where did that come from. Don't laugh at me._

_Oh, his hand again. My God. And his -_

_Fucking hell. Yes._

_Holy - oh my -_


End file.
